


I love you, I do

by phasamtasie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, happy villanelle, villanelle soft, villanelle very inlove, villanelle with a normal life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasamtasie/pseuds/phasamtasie
Summary: "normal stuff, nice life, cool flat, fun job, someone to watch movies with"But what would it be like if Villanelle got all that?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	I love you, I do

Villanelle was awaken on a beautiful spring morning by the chirping of birds outside the big window. Slowly she opened her eyes just the tiniest bit, taking in the atmosphere of the room. It wasn't new and she had been waking up like this for a while now, but she felt like she would never get used to the feeling. Her legs tangled in soft sheets and her girlfriends legs, the morning sun shining through the trees drawing patterns on them. Gold light dancing on their tanned legs in contrast to the white sheets.

Her head resting so close to her girlfriend that she was surrounded by nothing but her sweet scent, that always made her feel like home. No matter what exquisite new perfume she had, the combination of shampoo, freshly washed covers and her girlfriend was always her favorite scent. It calmed her down because she knew, laying here they were safe and had nothing to worry about other than themselves and each other.

Her arm resting over the slowly rising stomach of the still sleeping woman, their hands loosely resting together. Her fingers absentmindedly started stroking over the rough back of Eve's hand.

Every morning when she had a chance to take it all in, she smiled, she smiled and felt her heart swell with pure and untouchable happiness. She had everything she ever wanted but had always been told she couldn't. She had a nice house, with the most beautiful garden only outdone by her girlfriend. For years she had been told she couldn't have a normal life, with date nights and watching movies while cuddling on the couch. But during those years no one had ever made Villanelle feel, not like Eve had. Everything she had ever known about herself had been turned upside down when she met the brunette woman. Villanelle had always wanted those normal things in life, but had never craved them, wanted to commit to them. But with Eve she knew she would do anything to have a life with her. She had suddenly found herself wanting to be with one person forever. Knowing now that she managed to live such a life, despite being told she would never have it, made her feel proud and warm inside.

Her girlfriend was starting to wake up but only snuggled back into Villanelle, holding her hand tight, the gesture filling her chest with love. Looking back at the sunshine spots Villanelle thought back to the night she realized, this relationship, it was love for her.  
It wasn't their first "date" but the little tingle was still hellbound on staying at the bottom of her stomach. They were sitting on the couch, eating take our, since neither of them had been in the mood to cook. But it didn't matter, because it was still perfect, because it was normal, it felt normal. In any other aspect of her life Villanelle didn't want normal, but her personal, love life, she wanted normal. Sitting on the couch with Eve's legs warming hers under the blanket, them throwing throwing smiles at each other every now and then while watching a movie. It was everything Villanelle ever wanted and more. She had never really believed she would get the woman who had caught her eye from the first second the met. Always hoped and dreamed what it would be like, but never believed in it, they were too different. But here she was. Eve putting her empty plate on the table next to Villanelles before taking her arm off her stomach so she could cuddle into her, interlinking their fingers. It wasn't too late when they finished the movie but they've had already exhausted themselves earlier that evening so they were both quite knackered.

Once they had settled into bed, Eves head resting on Villanelles chest it didn't take long for the older woman to fall asleep. Villanelles mind was running wild with thoughts on the other hand. She was looking down at the sleeping figure, listening to the steady breath that had grown so familiar to her and playing with the dark locks sprawled over her arm. The window cast a soft golden light on their intertwined legs and a smile slowly made its way into Villanelles lips. They hadn't said it and she hadn't felt it before, not this clearly at least, but it was love. The peaceful moments that were intimate without being sexual were something Villanelle had never felt before. She softly pressed her lips down to her girlfriends head, whispering the new found emotion into her hair and she was sure she felt Eve cuddle her even closer, as if she had heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than I would normally like, but it is really cute and Michelle and Bia liked it so I wanted to share it.  
> I have a couple other ideas with Villanelle and Eve, but I am still waiting for an idea for a longer fanfiction because it's all just scenes like this.  
> I hope you enjoyed it though and I would love any feedback!


End file.
